


Accusations

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, POV Alec, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mortal Cup is gone and so are Jace and Clary. Somehow they must've gotten to Alec's stele, and Alec has an idea who might've helped them. </p><p>A short little angsty Drabble about what might have happened if Alec figured out Magnus helped Jace steal the Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Alec was enraged. The Mortal Cup was gone and so was Jace and Clary. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted them, kept a closer eye on his stele and their actions. Now it was too late. He couldn’t give the Cup to the Clave and Izzy would be prosecuted. 

Thoughts were zooming through his head, shouting at him from all corners of his mind. _How could you let this happen? Why didn’t you do your job? How could you let them take the Cup?_

That was a good question, though. How _did_ they get it? It was locked away, only available to Alec’s stele, and he knew for a fact he’d had it with him every second. It was in his pocket all along and Jace couldn’t possibly have nipped it from him. Besides, it must’ve happened when Alec wasn’t there, probably in his room or someplace else, but he couldn’t – for the love of all that’s holy – figure out how they’d gotten to it. 

Then it hit him.

_Magnus._

When he was redoing his bandage, cleaning his wound, his stele was unattended, and who had been standing so conveniently outside his door if not the high warlock of Brooklyn himself? Alec felt stupid. Of course it was Magnus, who else could’ve gotten the stele away from him and back without Alec’s knowledge?

Suddenly, he found himself in a difficult position. He could accuse Magnus of helping Jace steal the Cup and possibly lose whatever was going on between them, or he could ignore his only lead and maybe only chance to save his sister from banishment. But at the end of the day, the choice was easy. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec called out, his voice echoing along the walls of the loft. 

“Tired of bickering over the guest list for your wedding?” Sarcasm dripped from his lips as he entered the room. 

“I need to ask you something.” 

“Hmm. Will it take long? I have a life to live, and there’s not much for us to talk about.” 

“It’s not about me, or any of that,” Alec said, hesitating before going on. “It’s about the Cup.”

“What about it?” Magnus looked surprised. “Quite frankly I would’ve thought this was regarding Isabelle.”

Alec looked down at the floor. In a way it was about Izzy, considering he’d originally come here to ask for Magnus’ help in the trial. Though he knew that after his accusations, he’d never offer his services. 

“Did you help Jace steal the Mortal Cup?” Alec’s voice trembled, but he tried his best to sound firm. 

“Are you accusing me of theft, Alexander?” Magnus spat, his eyes staring down at Alec despite being shorter. “I don’t believe this.”

Alec watched as Magnus dropped on an armchair, drink in hand and disgust in his eyes. He regretted everything, the accusations, the doubt, the feeling of shame that washed over him. Magnus kept staring at him, waiting for a response but Alec was tongue-tied. All he wanted was to help his sister, and now it felt as if he’d not only ruined any chance to do so, but also any chance of keeping Magnus in his life. 

“My stele, you’re the only one who could’ve gotten to it,” Alec’s voice was still a little shaky, but it was too late to turn back now, so he kept pushing. “Did you or did you not get it to Jace and back to me before I could notice?” 

Magnus just sighed. His eyes let go of the death glare directed at Alec, and dropped to the floor. Alec could sense something in him, but whether it was guilt or disappointment, he wasn’t sure. Magnus put away the drink, taking a deep breath before getting up on his feet. Still staring intently at the floor, as if avoiding eye contact, something he would normally never do. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Alec. If I admit, will you have your fiancée prosecute me, as well?” His eyes traveled up Alec’s body and found his eyes just as he finished the question. 

Alec swallowed hard, taken aback by Magnus’ sudden change of attitude. He didn’t know how to respond, he never wanted Lydia to put Izzy on trial, but there was nothing he could do about it. Magnus knew that, and soon the fierce look in his eyes softened. 

“Your sister, she needs a defense attorney, correct?” He asked then.

“Yes, but I’m sorry to bother you. I know a Downworlder can’t defend a Shadowhunter in court.”

“But a Shadowhunter accused of a crime can choose any advocate.”

“That can’t mean a Downworlder.”

“The Clave was so rigid and prejudiced back in what they call the Time of Angels that they didn't dream of a Shadowhunter asking a Downworlder for help. They didn't even bother to exclude us. So, since, as you all say _the law is the law_ , there’s no stopping me from slipping through this gaping loophole,” Magnus took a step closer. “For the right price.”

“Name it.” 

There was a moment of silence, and Alec could see the thoughts circling around in Magnus’ head through his eyes. The warlock didn’t break eye contact once, and after a while he opened his mouth to speak.

“Forgiveness,” he said, adding a much quieter sentence after it. “Though I shouldn’t have to ask for it.”

“Forgiveness for what?” Alec frowned, as he’d already forgotten the reason he came. 

“Don’t toy with me, Alec,” the warlock warned before turning around. “Your accusations were right, but you have to understand I never intended to hurt you.”

“So, you did steal my stele?” Alec watched him walk slowly toward his drink.

“I wouldn’t say steal, I simply delivered it to Jace when you weren’t looking,” He said as he picked up the glass, taking a sip instantaneously. 

Alec scoffed. He’d been right all along. His head flooded with feelings; anger, confusion, disappointment. How could Magnus do such a thing? He’s partly the reason why Alec can’t get his sister her freedom by exchanging the Cup, and now he’s asking for _forgiveness_. Alec didn’t want to forgive him. Magnus had been so upset and judgmental about his proposal to Lydia, and now when the tables had turned, he couldn’t bear to be the one condemned. It was such hypocrisy, but Alec knew what he had to do. This was for Isabelle, after all, not himself.

“Done.”


End file.
